


One Cat

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 23:12:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18020288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Cecilia smiled after she viewed a stray cat standing near a tree. She forgot about Captain Hook's plan to capture Peter Pan and force him to walk the plank. She approached the cat at a snail's pace. Inspired by the Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates episodes Professor Smee, Peter on Trial, etc.





	One Cat

I never created Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates.

 

Cecilia smiled after she viewed a stray cat standing near a tree. She forgot about Captain Hook's plan to capture Peter Pan and force him to walk the plank. She approached the cat at a snail's pace. Cecilia crouched and extended her hand. Her eyes remained on the cat while it walked to her. A new pet? A new companion with her while Captain Hook searched for enemies with his crew? 

The cat hissed and ran.

Cecilia ceased crouching and turned to Captain Hook.

''I'll search for Peter Pan again tomorrow,'' Captain Hook said to Cecilia. He saw tears in her eyes. Captain Hook tilted his head to one side.  
His eyes widened as soon as Cecilia cuddled him. Captain Hook scowled. He struggled.

 

THE END


End file.
